This invention relates to connectors used to interconnect two members and, more specifically, to connectors used to connect two members through bores therein which are misaligned.
Previous methods of connecting two members through bores in the members involved the use of a rigid pin extending through the bores, and one or more bushings the surfaces of which are concentric with regard to the longitudinal axis thereof, or other means for engaging the bores and the pin. For example, a pin with frusto-conical outer surfaces may engage one or more cup-shaped bushings whose interior surfaces are also frusto-conical, and the walls of which are made to expand by means of drawing the pin into the bushing(s) by means of a fastener, such as a bolt. Such expansion results in tight frictional engagement of the bushing walls against the bore(s) of the member(s), thereby preventing relative movement thereof.
The connecting means described above has the disadvantage of requiring substantially true alignment of the bores of the two members, as the pin is rigid and, when used in connection with the bushings, will allow virtually no adjustment of the bushings relative to the longitudinal axes of the bores.